What? Who's Jason?
by SparklyGamer101
Summary: Jason(MinecraftUniverse), suffers a head trauma and can't remember anyone or anything except a few foggy memories and the fact that he was recently kidnapped (If only he was wearing his helmet!). Adam and Ty are visiting when this occurs. Faith, his best friend, is scared to death, and Ty has a secret he's been hiding for a long time. Read to find out what happens! *IN PROGRESS*
1. PROLOGUE

I am Faith. I am Jason's best friend. In case you didn't already know, Jason is MinecraftUniverse. The one and only guy who calls his subscribers "Stars". The one and only guy who I know that can be himself when he's around me. The one and only guy who is my one and only best friend. And I love him to death for that.

When I met Jason, believe it or not, was in preschool. We were in the same class, with Mrs. Nowyeds (NOW_yedz). I was coloring blocks. He saw what I was doing and grabbed his crayon, and did the same. "Mr. Universe" was videotaping the whole rundown, because he wanted to remember the first time Jason made a friend. He was kind of weird like that. But it's still nice to have some way to remember how we met.

Since then, Jason has been the kindest friend I have ever had. And I couldn't ask for much more than that. All I ever wanted was a healthy friendship. I knew he and I was the best friendship to keep. I have had too many friends already disappoint me. But he is my BEST FRIEND, someone that NOBODY could ever replace.


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Today, I went to Jason's house. We had a good time, recorded some Minecraft, played some XBOX, and he taught me how to make electronic music with FLStudio. It was a fun day. Ending the day off, I checked his channel, only to find that he posted the video he recorded with me today. The video was titled, "DeathSwap Survival w/ TrueMU and Lollieepopz". Yes, we played DeathSwap. And I won. He was clever at points. He built a tower up, made signs, then about 3 blocks down placed them. Then a water bucket, and there I almost died. I had 2 hearts left. I also got him in a couple of bad positions. Right next to a CaveSpider Spawner, a horde of creepers following him, and in a house with zombie villagers. He didn't die to any of those, actually. I looked underwater and found a hole in the ground, and went there. I had one air bubble left when I covered my character with a couple blocks JUST before the swap. I got him there. And he congratulated me, like he'd played that a million times and won 999,999 times. We both laughed afterwards, because we are so close that we know when each other are kidding. I called him and told him how fun and funny it was today. He agreed, then stopped the mood for a second. He said in a lower tone, "Ty and Adam are visiting tomorrow. Want to come meet them?"

In my whole life that I have known Jason, I have never actually met his other friends. Sky and Deadlox were actually the only friends of his that I wanted to meet, besides Jerome. I really don't know why I want to meet him. I just want to meet a Bacca. Anyway, I was extatic. I didn't seem like it. He added them to the call and told me to say hi. I heard Adam's voice, casual, as he always seems (except when he's startled. Then he yells for Jason). Then Ty's sort of monotone voice, and he says, "Sup?". I couldn't believe the people I am fans of were talking to me personally in a Skype call. I don't take advantage of Jason, as some of you may think, but he does these things to be nice to me. Since I am his best friend.

We ended off the call two hours later after playing a ton of Minecraft Trivia Games and Parkour. And I cried of happiness. I fell asleep and couldn't help but dream what it would be like when Adam and Ty got there. Tomorrow morning. I texted Jason to make sure it was OK that I came over at 10, and he said Why Not?. So I did.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! MORE TO COME! GIMME A REVIEW! NEED SUGGESTIONS SINCE I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME TO THINK! (lol) THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! FAVORITE THIS STORY SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SKY AND TY COME TO JASON'S HOUSE! **

**pEaCe OuT!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up the next morning to find my dog laying next to me. I jumped, because she normally doesn't do that. Jason's text woke me up. It said, "Faith. Ty and Adam are here. Come over whenever." I actually couldn't believe that SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox were right across the street. And I would get to spend time with them. I don't exactly know how old Adam is, but I do know Ty is around 20. Jason and I are 20 as well, just so you know. I showered, then I almost literally hopped into my clothes. Pale green TShirt and red capris. I pulled on my grey hoodie, tied up my dirty blonde hair and slipped on my flip flops and walked across the street. As I got to the building, I pulled open the door and walked up a flight of stairs. 2B. When I was outside Jason's apartment building, the curtains were pulled open, and I caught a glimpse of that fluffy brown hair of his. I grabbed the key hidden on the door frame and unlocked it. Walked straight in, after I put the key back. As I was shutting the door, Jason says, "Hey Faith. What's up?".

I reply with a smile. I am kind of shy when it comes to physically meeting people, and Jason knows that. He told them, probably, because they said, "Come on, I can't hurt you.". I laughed so hard because that silly comment made by Adam was something I heard a lot when I was little. I said Hi to Ty and he said "Sup?" like he did in the Skype call we had the previous night. I asked if I could hug them. To me, it was silly, but to them, well, they were used to it. Many people have asked for hugs from them because of how excited they got when they meet them. Ty calls for a group hug, and Jason bearhugs me and says, "Let's get to some Minecraft! How about the Walls?" and Adam says, "Why not?". Jason has 4 different sets of monitors, one is his triple monitor, one is a double monitor, and 2 are separate monitors. I couldn't believe that much could fit into a small apartment building with a bed and kitchen, but it does.

During that session of The Walls, I didn't really win. I ended up teaming up on Adam and Ty with Jason, like how it would normally work. We defeated them, then Jason and I had a fair "No Weapon or Armour" fight. He won. Made up for the times that I have beat him in HG. We all laughed, ended the recording, and watched some Family Guy for an hour. We got back on when Adam and Ty wanted to edit and render the videos, and Jason wanted to make some music, so I ended up napping for about an hour. I heard a loud knock at the door. It was a large, bulky voice on the other side. "OPEN UP! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

**THIS CHAPTER, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, TOOK THE LONGEST TO WRITE. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FANFIC FOR A WHILE, SO I HAVE A LOT TO TYPE AND POST! THANKS FOR READING SO FAR AND BE SURE TO FAVORITE SO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! **

**pEaCe OuT!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

As I awoke, the door was being smashed down. I quickly hid under the bed and saw Jason get into his wardrobe below his TV. Adam was hidden in a closet and Ty hid in the shower. We were safe.

Or so I thought.

Jason's phone started going off at the exact moment that the robber came in. He silenced it, but the robber heard it, and knew where to look. Before long, I heard a shriek of terror and saw the robber put Jason's unconscious body in a black duffle bag and stuffed it with pillow stuffing, to make it look like it was full with something other than a person. He stopped for a moment and scrawled something on Paint on Jason's Desktop Computer. I was shivering. It said, 'Come for him, I kill you. Wait 2 months? He dies. No way to get him back.' My best friend was gone. I ponder for a moment, feeling paralyzed. _Jason has his phone _I think_. I have the information to look for his phone! Locate My iPhone!_ I pulled up the app, typed in his number, and followed it until it stopped in a building on West Dundee Road. According to the placement on satellite mode, it's a blacksmith shop. I didn't know people still were blacksmiths. I thought they were only common in Minecraft. Anyway, I got Adam and Ty out of the closet and shower after I was sure they were there. As soon as I got them out, I called the police and gave them the address.

**DISPATCHER: Hello, what seems to be the problem?**

**ME: My best friend was just kidnapped!**

**DISPATCHER: I will connect you immediately to the Police Department. Please hold for a few moments.**

**ME: I have the address! Connect quickly, please?**

**DISPATCHER: I will have you connected as soon as possible, Ma'am.**

**ME: Thank you!**

Adam, Ty and I waited several moments until I was connected to the Police Department.

**OFFICER: I understand you would like to report a kidnapping?**

**ME: Yes. I have an address to where he could possibly be.**

**OFFICER: Ok, Address please?**

**ME: 125 West Dundee Road, Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.**

**OFFICER: We will report to said address in a few moments, our station is near there. Meet us there, will you?**

**ME: Of course. He's my best friend.**

**OFFICER: Ok, ma'am. Be there in ten minutes. We must issue an emergency permit.**

**ME: Thank you so much!**

Adam and Ty were both listening to the conversation, because it was on speaker phone. I was sweating like a mammoth in 80 degree temperature. I burst into tears as Adam says, "Faith, I know you're startled, but we really need to get there. I feel just as bad as you-"

"No! You don't! I have known him since pre-school! I understand that you're his friend and all, but you don't know how I feel! I just want to see him! Unless I'm sleeping, I can't last 10 minutes without talking to him in some way, shape, or form. I just can't! He's the only one who gets me!"

Adam was shocked in a way you wouldn't believe. I, Faith, just made the Great SkyDoesMinecraft feel bad. I felt bad about that and apologized. Ty just stood there, feeling awkward and said, "Well then. What are we waiting for? If you can't last 10 minutes without talking to him, let's go! We need to meet the police there in 7 minutes now, so let's get rolling! Adam, throw me the keys. You can comfort Faith for now. Hop in the back seat."

Ty surprisingly knows this area very well. I sit there, Adam's hand on my shoulder, saying "It's gonna be okay," as I cry and look out the window. I say out loud, thinking it was in my mind, "God? What did I do to deserve this? What did HE do to deserve this? Please! Tell me!"

Adam and Ty stopped for a moment until Ty says, "You said that out loud, you know."

"I did?"

"Yep." Adam replies.

"Was it weird for you? I can stop for now if you want me to…"

"If it makes you feel better, it's fine with me," Ty tells me.

Adam begins, "Its okay with me too. Talk to the big guy as much as you please."

"Thank you for not making that awkward for me." I start to say. I ponder a couple thoughts for a couple more minutes until I say, "Ty? Did you know Jason in pre-school?

His face blanks out for a minute. "Yeah. I was his best guy-friend until 5th grade, when I moved to Texas. I wrote him letters and emails, almost every day. We tried to keep in touch as much as we could." He stops. "Weren't you in pre-school with him too?"

My face is a complete mess. My brain is scattered as I pick up the parts of the puzzle and piece them together. I knew Ty before I even knew him. I know that seems kind of weird, but its true. He was that weird kid in the class that would always bite the crayons and throw the dolls the girls played with. I looked up at him and I tell him that I knew him before I knew him. We both laughed and, as we arrive to the address, I pick up my phone. The man must have seen the police outside and escaped through the back entrance. I saw it on the move.

It was headed toward the airport.

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, SO FAR IT WAS THE LONGEST! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME TO SEE WHEN I POST A NEW STORY! 3**

**pEaCe OuT!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

We reached the police car as I was telling Ty and Adam what was going on and showed them that they were on the move. The officer I had spoke to came up to me and said, "Did you call me 10 minutes ago reporting a kidnapping?" I nodded and he told me no one was inside the building. I told him I knew and showed him my iPhone. There he saw that the car that Jason was inside of on 4th Avenue. 2 blocks from mine and Jason's apartments, and it was on the move. The officer asked me to describe what Jason looked like. I was broken down so much, I pulled up a picture of him while the officer told them what to follow. The car, when it left, was a black Mazda. He may have switched cars by then, but we told them exact co-ordinates when the car stopped for five minutes. I realized those co-ordinates were the ones of my apartment building. There was a horde of people crawling around that area around 3 in the afternoon. Bad people. I stayed inside my apartment for the most part. No one ever had broken and entered my apartment, but I felt like it would happen soon.

As I showed the officer what Jason looked like, he looked up at Ty and Adam, asking who they were. They told him, and he mumbled, "If only my son was here…" I had a feeling that his son watches Ty and Adam. Anyway, he asked me to email him the picture with Jason's full name, age, and reason that the authorities of the county should look for him.

Name: Jason Kinede

Age: 20

Reason of Authority Attention: Breaking and Entering, Kidnapping (Victim)

The officer stood there for a moment, examining the email. Then he concludes, "We'll find him. Don't worry."

I mention, "Wait! One more thing. He's unconscious."

"We'll keep that in mind." The officer replies firmly.

Ty comes over to hug me. He knew I wanted to cry. And I did, and he hugged me. I felt so warm and safe, for some reason. I don't know why I did. It's like, that is how I felt when Jason hugs me. Warm and Safe.

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_The sun is going down_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_No one can hurt you now_**

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

These lyrics pop into my head when I think about drastic and possibly fatal situations like this. That's why I avoid watching the news.

**_And I just want to wrap you up_**

**_When I kiss your lips_**

**_I, I want to make you feel wanted_**

**_I want to call you mine _**

**_Want to hold your hand forever_**

**_Never let you forget it_**

**_'Cause baby I, I want to make you feel wanted_**

Why the slow songs? I don't know. It just comes into my mind. I feel safe now. Ty grabs the keys again and drives over to my apartment complex. I see the black Mazda in front of the building and I see my apartment open. I scream out of fear that he will steal my valuables, including Jason's life. That's a undefined price. I see a duffle bag behind him, with a gun in his hand. If I know anything, I know that most robbers don't really have loaded guns. But that was a guess. I realized, if I go in there, I was walking straight into hell on earth. I couldn't bear to die, I also couldn't bear for him to die. I made my decision.

I would give my life for him.


	6. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

_Jason's POV_

I woke up to stuffing in my mouth while I was inside a dark colored, large bag. After seeing movement, someone unzipped me and told me to get against the wall. I recognized the place, but couldn't say where I was. I heard yelling outside, saying things like, "You know you'll die if you go in there!" I recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

The man holding me captive told me to put my hands out. I did so, and he tied a rope around them. He knelt down to tie my legs, but I kicked him in the face, grabbed a candle, hit his head once, to make sure he was unconscious. The door opened at the moment the candlestick was in my hand. I thought, _If only I was Mr. Green in the Conservatory right now,_ and see a girl run up to me and hug me! She was crying, saying, "I missed you, Jason!" and "I was so scared!" I waited for a moment while she got her friends. When she walked back in, I said, "What? Who's Jason? Definitely not me… I don't even know who I am!"

They stood there, startled. Hm. Startled. Where have I heard that before? Did that man say that? The man who told someone they were "going to die if you go in there"? It's so familiar, but also so not. I don't know what to think. All I know is that this girl is either my girlfriend, best friend or a complete stranger. But, since I can't remember anything, she's not anything until she tells me.

"What do you mean, 'Who's Jason?' You're Jason! You are my one and only best friend. My one and only friend who gets me. My one and only friend who loves me for me. Not for the things I do.

I stand there for a moment, pondering a couple of thoughts. _Firstly, why is SHE my best friend? Secondly, who are these other guys? Thirdly, what is this place? _I end up asking her.

"I'm Faith. Please tell me you remember me?"

"No…" I say.

"Ok, well, anyway, that's Adam and that's Ty." She says pointing to the 2 others, "They're your other friends."

"Ok…"

"And you're in my apartment."

"Oh, I'm sorry for invading your privacy, uh, what's your name again?"

"Faith."

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Faith. Sorry again…"

"It's fine, you're in my apartment almost daily, same for you."

"Um… Yeah, ok."

**(A/N I DONT OWN SAFE AND SOUND OR WANTED OR ANYTHING THAT MAY SEEM COPYRIGHTED!)**

**YES, SHE FOUND HIM. BUT HE HAS AMNESIA... CRAP NO! **

**pEaCe OuT!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	7. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

**(SIDE NOTE: IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT IT. IT IS REALLY RUDE OF YOU AND MAKES ME NOT WANT TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES BECAUSE OF YOUR INSINCERE, IMMATURE COMMENTS. I DON'T ENJOY LOOKING AT MY REVIEWS AND SEEING "Polls show: Jason is mine" OR "Yeah like Jason would be friends with you". THAT IS IMMEDIATE JUDGEMENT, MY DEAR FRIEND, AND I DO NOT ENJOY IT, LIKE MOST OTHERS. ITS FLIPPING CALLED ****_FAN FICTION_**** FOR A REASON! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. ALSO, JASON'S REAL LAST NAME IS NOT KINEDE. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS.)**

_Faith's POV_

I was so happy to see him, and so confused. That clucking robber knocked him out hard enough to give him amnesia. The police saw me get out of the car, and walk in to my apartment door, following close behind. They made sure the robber didn't escape once again. As soon as I got in and told them to get the robber, he was knocked out. I was hoping he would get amnesia as well, because HE deserved it. Anyone to even come close to my best friend would have to go through me.

_Jason's POV_

That girl. She is starting to seem so familiar. So much that I am starting to have flashbacks. It looks like… That girl._ Coloring… what is that? Blocks? Why would a grown woman be coloring on blocks? Wait… She looks younger… Maybe that is her child? No. Couldn't be; it looks too much like her. Did I know her in what looks to be Pre-School? And wait. Who is that? Chewing on the crayons? It looks like the long-haired dude in front of me… Ty, I think…_ _What is going on? I am moving toward the girl… with my green crayon… What am I doing? Wait, Mini-Me! Don't do that- Damn. I'm a hologram in the world of memories. What is going on? What is this memory, why is it important? Tell me! Please!_ I hear a voice behind me, saying to a woman, "Look! Jason made a friend!" _Who is it? Is it the girl? Is it her twin, if she has one? Is it her child? I have no idea anymore. Wait, I never had an idea in the first place. What the hell is going on? What am I doing here? Get me out! Help! _I pause for a moment. All of these thoughts go through my head as the girl in front of me is talking to me. I have no way to answer what she was asking me.

"What happened? Do you remember anything?" she asks.

"What?" I stop.

"Do you know what happened?" Adam asks.

"No, just that I am here now and I don't know any of you."

Faith breaks into tears. She falls to the ground, saying, "God, what did either of us do to deserve this? We were innocent our whole lives, never had trouble in school or with the law, never done anything to make you want to do this to us. If you really were there, please, God, tell me why this happened? Tell me why!"

I remember another moment. When she was at my home… _Jason! _She says, _That is fricken amazing! Teach me how to do that sometime, please? I really want to know how, I have a couple rhythms stuck in my head. _She stops as I say, _Sure, how about now?_ The whole thing, I hear the whole song. Remembering some things is good, I guess. They're saying I have amnesia. I agree. I remember as much as my mind can handle. Other than that, I feel like I died inside. All of my best and worst memories, except for a few, were gone. One bad memory, for example, was when I was two. I fell off of a desk and smashed my head on the floor. I was crying like hell. I don't know why I only remember a few things. But I do know one thing. I just need to get to my house. There has to be memories there. Something to remind me of my past, a way to see that I did have a life, not just skipping a tape as a supernatural creature that roams the earth, hungry for both good and bad memories. I ask Faith.

"Yeah, um, Adam, go get his key please. On top of the doorhenge. Got it?"

"Yep. Heading there now."

Then I say, "Some way to remember my past, any way to remember my past. Do you have any photo albums?"

"Yeah, you do too! It's a photo album set we made together so when we grew older, we would always remember each other and the good times we had. That will help you regain your memory!" She smiles, and I remember that smile. I realize. I have loved her. Not just as a friend, but as a love interest. I don't know how I am realizing it now. But she says that I am her best friend. And I'm not saying anything now. But I will say that I wont tell her until I don't feel awkward about it. But,When we get to my house, I start crying.


	8. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

**(A/N: The next few chapters will be out of Adam and Ty's POV, because I couldn't think of what it would be like to write as Jason's POV in that situation, Faith's as well. Thanks!)**

_Adam's POV_

I ran to get the key. Faith was walking closely behind, next to Ty and Jason. He just burst into tears out of nowhere as he walked in the door. His face seemed confused, and it sure seemed like his mind was scrambled. I felt bad for him. One of my very best friends had amnesia because of a damned robber. Why couldn't the world be a safe and happy place, where nothing bad happened? Why couldn't everyone be kind to each other? I shed a slight tear, and wiped it away quickly, not showing I cried. Ty caught a quick glimpse.

"Dude, pull yourself together. He'll be fine. We already found him."

"I know, but what if he doesn't remember anything?"

"I don't know what to tell you. If he remembers, yay. If he doesn't, he will at some point."

"What about his channel? All of his stars will be wondering what happened to him," I finish.

"We will post as himself a video telling them that he has had amnesia after a kidnapping."

"Ty, I just don't know what to think. Faith is probably a complete mess right now. I mean, her best friend can't remember anything. How are people so stupid as to do things like this?"

"I bet you the robber didn't intend on doing this."

"I bet you that's not why he hit him so hard. Look at him, he has a fricken black eye! Faith is bawling, and so is he! What do we do?" I whisper-yell.

_Ty's POV_

Adam is worrying too much. Jason has gotten through a lot of things in the past, and he will get through this. I tell him that.

He replies, "Yeah, but he doesn't know he's Jason! He doesn't remember most of his past! He couldn't even remember our names, Ty! Just a question: Why aren't you freaked out!?"

I truly am, I just am not showing it. "I am, but not in the way you are thinking of. I'm just worried that he won't get back in the groove of doing YouTube. It was always more fun playing Minecraft with him around. Not that you aren't fun to play video games with…" I trail off.

"I understand, same to you. But we need to make that video for his Stars."

"And we will."

"Now."

_Adam's POV_

I go up to Faith and ask where Jason's camcorder is. She says it's in his highest cabinet, and says that it's not a camcorder. It is a really expensive camera that he keeps for memories. I thank her and take out the camera. I turn it on, and take Ty over to Jason's setup. After a moment, he says "Action." I begin greeting the Stars.

"Hello Stars, Welcome to Earth. This is Sky. This may seem like an unusual video, and I will explain what happened. Within the half-day that I have been at Jason's house, we have recorded an episode of The Walls, and Jason was robbed, kidnapped, and returned. I really didn't know how I was going to say that, but it happened. Let's start from the beginning. Jason knew the girl he calls "lollieepopz" since pre-school, and he and she were best friends since then. Ty also knew Jason 'til fifth grade, when Ty moved to Texas. Since then, Jason and Faith, a.k.a. lollieepopz, have been best friends. They have lived on the same street since both of them could remember, and they both moved to apartments across the street from each other when both of them turned 18. Now, at the age of 20, they both have experienced a life-threatening trauma and, since Jason was kidnapped, he was also knocked out and has amnesia. Therefore, he cannot remember anything. Please do not be angry because he isn't posting anything. Give him time, because I promise you, he'll come around. Until then, Faith, his best friend, will be taking over his channel to upload while he is recovering. Again, Stars, thank you for understanding."

"Cut," Ty says, giving me a thumbs up. Jason walks up to me and asks me multiple questions I am slightly upset to answer.

"What are 'Stars'? Why are you calling yourself 'Sky', Adam? And what is a 'channel'? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME JASON?!"

Ty answered the first two. "'Stars' are your YouTube subscribers. Adam called himself 'Sky' because his YouTube channel is SkyDoesMinecraft."

I answer the last two questions. "A channel is on YouTube where a person posts videos. You are known as the MinecraftUniverse because you love space. And I am calling you Jason because that is your name!" His jaw is almost hit the ground.

At this point, my emotions are so mixed that I can't control my thoughts. One second, I hear, _You shouldn't have yelled, Adam. _The next I hear, _You know you need to cry, just do it!_ I can't contemplate my feelings right now. I just run to his bathroom, lock the door, sit on the toilet, and cry.

_Ty's POV_

I hear sobbing in Jason's bathroom and knock on the door.

"Adam?" I say through the door.

He blocks me out and I hear the unlocking of a phone. Can't Hold Us plays. Jason's favorite song. I hear mid-verse:

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN MACKLEMORE AND RYAN LEWIS OR CAN'T HOLD US)**

**_Grown music, I shed my skin and put the bones into everything I record to it_**

**_And yet I'm on._**

**_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style,_**

**_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_**

**_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town._**

A couple more lines pass before I hear the chorus, and by then, both Faith and Jason are at the door with me. Jason is tapping his foot to the chorus, saying how it seems so familiar. I agree, telling him it was his favorite song. He nods, and keeps tapping his foot.

**This was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed, but since the previous chapter was the last I had written before, it took me a while to write this one! Thanks for reading so far, don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Keep in mind: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Thanks!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	9. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

_Adam's POV_

I hear Jason talking to Ty, asking him why the song is so familiar. I smile, thinking, I CAN help him. Giving him little bits and pieces of his past helps majorly. I finally realize that.

"It was your favorite song…" He trails.

"I can tell you now it still is!"

I can't help but smile. That little act after bawling helped him, got him a little closer to remembering. I feel ecstatic, hopping off the seat and walking out, I say to Jason, "You're welcome."

I felt so bold in those 45 seconds that the song was playing. I gave him my phone to listen to it. He grabbed some ear buds and started jamming out; something I hadn't ever seen him do. I hear him start to sing within the first 2 minutes:

**_Here we go back, _**

**_This is the moment,_**

**_Tonight is the night,_**

**_We'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_How, can I kick it?_**

**_Thank you._**

**_Yeah, I'm so damn grateful._**

**_I grew up,_**

**_Really wanted gold fronts,_**

**_But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you._**

_Ty's POV_

_ HE REMEMBERED, _I think, smiling. I don't normally smile, but I did today. I see Faith smile as well. She is rapping along, and soon enough, everyone comes to smile. This may seem weird, but this was the best day of my life. No day could beat it.

"Ty!" Jason says.

"Yeah?"

"Deadlox…"

Everyone's eyes widen. HE KNOWS. I feel so happy! Adam looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. Jason says, "Adam… You said you were Sky… SkythekidRS…"

Adam's face looks up, as if thanking God. I did the same thing. He turned to Faith.

"I still don't remember why you were important in my life. I know that seems rude of me to say, but it's true. I'll figure it out."

_Jason's POV_

I feel as if I had accomplished something major in my life. As I sort of have. I remember something. Something I couldn't live without. My music. I talked to Adam.

"What is the thing before Universe in my username? Minecraft?"

"It's a game we all play. I'll pull up my most recent video I had with you."

Adam pulls it up, and I hear my voice, saying, "Hello Stars, welcome back to the MinecraftUniverse. This is Jason, and today, we are playing The Walls with Sky, Ty, and Lollie! Say hi!" The choral effect of them all saying hi made me think of my step-mother. It's a sad experience to meet a new person for the first time after you are already used to the people you already know. I smile. This game is familiar! I need to play it!

Faith, Ty, and Adam just smile, standing there.

**I didnt have a lot of time, so I threw this together. Probably one of the most quickly written and shortest chapters, but, yeah. Enjoy!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	10. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

_Faith's POV_

I'm devastated. _He doesn't remember me, but he remembers Adam and Ty? That's just not right. In his previous mind, did he think I was just a friend? Not his best friend?_ I'm questioning my whole life right now_. Was trying to be his friend worth it? Does it really matter_? I think further.

It seemed like Adam read my mind when he says, "Now. He'll come to remember you. Don't feel like you're not worth enough for him to remember you; he will."

I ponder a few more thoughts before I whisper in Adam's ear, "What if he already does, but doesn't feel confident enough to admit it? It seems kind of rude either way…"

Adam agrees. "He might, but to be sure may take some time. He doesn't want to mix up people."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

_Ty's POV_

"Hey, Jason, over here."

"Wha- oh, yeah, ok."

I call over by his triple-monitor, assuring him that it is his. He agrees and plops on the seat. He tries to log on, after a second, he asks what the password is. I have no idea what it is. I ask Faith.

"Tell him it's JSKandFCA2," she says.

I turn to him and say, "It's JSKandFCA2. I don't know why." He's on the login screen.

"Jason Kinede, it says. Hm. Is that really my name?" he asks.

"Yeah. I think your middle name is Stephen. Wait. JSK… what does FCA stand for?"

My comment was loud enough for Faith to hear. "It stands for my name. Faith Cari Ashbalk."

Jason nods and types it in. Logs him in immediately. He sees the desktop and clicks on the Grass Block symbol on the bottom of the screen. He sees TrueMU in the Username slot and 10 dots in the password slot. He half smiles as he loads the screen. He sees a large sign saying MOJANG and a little symbol before that. Then the screen loads and it says "Minecraft". He smiles again and clicks on Singleplayer. He loads his survival world and, at that point, it's night. It was 5 hours before he got off the computer, and in that 5 hours, he remembered more than any of us could have hoped.


	11. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

_Jason's POV_

I remember so much now. I went to tell them.

"I am approximately at 930k subscribers. I run a Minecraft server and just opened it back up again 5 days ago. I can name 5 of my Skype contacts without looking, not including any of you. The Mudkip, Bajan, Jerome, Bodil40 and GoldSolace; or Adam likes to call him 'BudderSolace'. My best friend is Faith. I have known her since Pre-School, and we play Minecraft all the time together. She either spends most of the day in my apartment or I spend most of the day in hers. Ty has a girlfriend named Jocelyn and she is pretty. Dude, you are lucky, there. My channel is growing quickly. I like to animate and make music. I'm releasing a MCU album as soon as all the songs are finished, and my current song, Eclipse, is widely popular throughout my channel. And last, but not least, I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS."

Faith breaks out into tears of joy, Adam and Ty's mouths are gaping. I was so fricken happy! So were they! I still couldn't remember everything, but I remembered enough for them to be excited. One thing was.

How was I able to speak and play video games at the same time!?

**SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER FOR A LONG WEEK AND A HALF, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! AGAIN, IM SORRY! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**PEaCe OuT!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	12. CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_This chapter was so weird to write. I had my friend, Mr. TopLogik, pick a number 1-4 to pick the POV. Then pick a number 1-2 for plot. They picked the one I didn't want to write. I will, though._

_Ty's POV_

I move swiftly out of the room into the hallway, dialing Marcus's number. It rings twice then he picks up.

"Marcus Trembley, what are your needs?"

"Marcus, it's Tyler Garlen. I need to have a chat with you."

"Yes, sir, what would you like to talk about?"

"The criminal you sent, Harvey, he did not fulfill my needs."

"Why is that? What did he do?"

"He was ordered to knock out this person enough for him to be killed. One, he did that to the wrong person. Two, the one knocked out was not killed." I finish.

"How do you believe we should discipline him, Tyler?"

I was silent for a moment then replied, "Give him one more chance to do what he was originally ordered to do. I know he had escaped before the police raided the building in which he was in."

"Yes, he is here in the offices now, would you like to speak with him?"

"No, leave him the message. Thank you, Marcus."

"Anytime."

I hang up and walk back in the apartment. Adam asked me where I went, and I replied that I had to take an important call from my girlfriend. He nodded then continued listening to Jason. As he babbled on, I expected to hear a large bang on the door almost any minute. 50 minutes later was when that happened. Everyone fell to the ground and Harvey looked for me and Jason. He found both of us, glared at Faith for a couple seconds, then moved on to Adam. Harvey pulled him up by the collar and pointed a gun at him. He said if he moved one inch he would be killed. Adam didn't move away from the gun, he fainted. And Harvey missed his aim, and he shot Adam in the hand. Harvey fell to the ground after Jason took an old shoe and knocked him out. Faith called the police as I tried to flee the place. She asked me where I was going, and I said I was too scarred to be in the room. She understood and let me leave. I sat along the door, holding in tears.

"What kind of person have I become?" I ask myself. "I let jealousy take over my life? No; that's not me. That's never been me. I've always been a friend that was there for my other friends. Not some jealous freak that takes advantage of everyone. Who have I become?"

_Adam's POV_

I feel a sharp pain in my hand as I slightly stay awake. I look at it and see blood overflowing it, a small circle going through my hand, and a bullet in the floorboard. I think, _How was I shot? How did the guy come back? I thought he was captured?_ I look to Faith, her eyes bulging out of her eyes and talking quickly. I can make out a few words. "One of my very good friends was just shot in the hand by the same man that kidnapped Jason Kinede earlier today… I thought he was captured as well, but he must have escaped somehow." I think of Cops and Robbers. Jason hasn't played much of it, but it was fun to play it. We all would laugh when he said something like, "Sky? Where did you go?" and I would reply, "Somewhere where you will never find me. I would be squatting on top of the Storage Room Parkour, or on the roof climbing up. He'd always end up finding me and shooting me, and I would hide in the toilet in the dead cell. That was the last memory before everything went black.

_Jason's POV_

I walk outside of the apartment, looking for Ty. I find him drowning in tears. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just can't believe the person I've become," He says.

"What do you mean? Having almost 800,000 subscribers? Hell, man, that's a ton!"

"Not that. I…" He trails.

"What?"

He is whispering, and I can't hear him. I hear something about a man, kill, and Adam. I ask him to say it louder, and he says, "I sent a man to kill Adam."

My eyes are so widened. The guy who I thought was kind to everyone; he wanted Adam dead? Why?

"My jealousy issues have been a problem since 4th grade. That was why I had to move to Texas; I had to go to a special rehabilitation center to work with it. Minecraft was my way to feel better during these times. Blocks in general, actually. They gave me a creative point of view so I could feel more encouraged to do well. But, apparently since then, I need to find something else. Because of Survival Games and Spleef and all of the maps that involve killing each other, I feel like it's a real life survival. That was why I always would say "Fight Me IRL". Because I meant it."

"Ty, I'm sorry about what you've been going through. I'll be sure to help you find something else to help you cope."

"To top all of that off, Adam literally got 3 million subscribers in 4 months! That's almost a million a month! I'm the only one of us three that doesn't have 1 million or more subscribers."

"You're forgetting Faith. She does, in fact, have an account, and she only has 120k subscribers. Feel good about yourself and the things you have accomplished, and don't feel bad because your friends have achieved more than you. Be proud of your achievements, and don't try to measure up to ours. I guarantee you: you will be where Adam and I are someday."

Faith rushes out at that exact moment. "Guys: Adam won't wake up and the ambulance and police will be here any second! Make sure they know where to go, will you? I'll call Dawn."

"Got it." I reply.

Almost 10 seconds later I hear the alarms and see the emergency vehicles pull up. I guide them to the apartment and in there, they see a trashed Studio Apartment, a crap ton of blood, and an unconscious robber on the ground. Adam is laying on the bed, and Faith is pacing talking to Dawn.

_Faith's POV_

"Hello? Is this Dawn Light?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Faith Ashbalk. I'm Jason's best friend. In the time that Adam and Ty have been here, a lot has happened, and I only have a short amount of time to tell you."

"This better not be a prank call," She says.

Ty walks up and says, "No, Dawn. It's not."

"Ty?" She says with a whizz of hope.

"Yes, that was Ty. Well, all I really need to tell you is that you need to get out here as fast as you can. Adam was just shot in the hand and is unconscious at the moment. Come to 432 West 2nd Street, Gettysburg, Pennsylvania as soon as you can. That's the hospital address. He'll need you for comfort."

"I'm on my way!" She hangs up and I gaze upon Adam's face, saying how sorry I was that it happened to him, although he couldn't hear me. Ty pulled me away for a moment and explained to me how this happened. I was shocked. Ty, the guy I thought I could trust. He was out to kill Adam because of jealousy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I cried and he tried to comfort me. Jason walked over to me and hugged me tightly and said that was why he had a shocked face when I walked out. I hugged him tighter as we walked to the ambulance, and hopped in the back.

The ride to the hospital was not pleasant at all. I was thinking. How could all of this happen in one day? Is it like life is coming to an end for every one of us? Is it like the Purge? Or is it like Now You See Me? Is it 12 hours we didn't know about or just an unreasonably long illusion-trick? One minute later we are at the hospital. I get a call from Dawn that she was boarding a plane in an hour. I reply kindly and thank her, telling her I was sure Adam was grateful for it. I hang up after saying goodbye. I pull out a book I keep in my hoodie. Today's, weirdly, was Lemonade Mouth. The book that became a Disney movie. I laugh to myself because, weirdly, both Jason and I enjoyed that movie. The book was a long book, and the wait was a long wait, because I finished the book just as the doctor told us that we could see him. I quickly glanced at the clock. 12 AM. A new day, meaning, we get to start over. I glare at Ty slightly, enough for him to notice. He asks what I was staring at him for. I just stay there, still glaring. He understands what I was thinking and continues to play Pocket Edition. Jason is messing around on SketchIt, a game where you draw something and people in a chatroom have to guess what you are drawing. He was half asleep, and his word was tired. He just scribbled a little thing and watched the chat. Whenever someone guessed his word, he would write "Congrats _". The blank part was where the person who got it's username went.

"Are any of you Dawn Light?" The doctor asks. He looks sort of like Taylor, or AntVenom. But Taylor lives in Maine, so that's not possible.

I reply saying Dawn was coming in a moment, that she was almost here. She arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later saying that we all could visit him if the doctor allowed, and he agreed. He said not at the same time though.

This morning was the first time I had actually seen Dawn, and she was pretty. She had short brown hair that was sort of poofy like Jason's. **(Did you get the reference?) **She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. She was sort of the right size, kind of like me.

_Dawn's POV_

_This really wasn't a prank,_ I think. _What sick soul would hurt my fiancée? He's fricken SkyDoesMinecraft, the guy who's startled on almost every adventure map, the guy who has made up a ton of parodies that never went up on his channel, the guy who is fricken amazing at singing. What am I supposed to do?_ I turn to Faith.

"Thank you for letting me know first."

"Who else would I let know besides Jason or Ty? Because, you know, they were there…"

"I understand. Again, thanks."

_Jason's POV_

I scribble "Congrats Jasheez" on the screen of my phone and I look up to see a woman with Ty's color hair talking to Faith. I hear Faith say, "Go on: You need to see him and he needs to see you."

I stand up and introduce myself to the woman, asking if she was Dawn. She replied with a yes and asked why I had asked her that. I told her I didn't know her and she glared at me, then Faith.

"He was originally knocked out earlier today. Ask Adam. We were all there to experience it. Sorry if that was weird for you." Faith explains.

"Oh, that's fine. I didn't know. Wow, is there going to be another Battle of Gettysburg? Because at this rate I wouldn't be surprised, to tell you the truth."

"Well, we never know." Faith finishes as Dawn walks away. I look back to my phone and see a drawing of a baby in a blanket. Faith sees it too and says, "swaddle". I type that in and it's right.


	13. CHAPTER 12

**Yeah, this chapter is a little more about Adam and Dawn, but more on what happens to the killer in the coming chapters! Hope you enjoy. This story is just going to a direction that I didn't expect lol.**

**CHAPTER 12**

_Dawn's POV_

"Adam," I whisper, walking up to the cot in which he lay.

"Dawn, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you came, but?"

"Faith called me after you were knocked out. Do you know how you were shot?"

"No. Does any of them know?"

"Actually, all of them know, and Faith said she would tell both of us at the same time with Ty. Are you ready to hear what happened, honey?"

He nods his head slightly, showing a bit of fear, but confidence.

I walk out to the hall and ask Ty and Faith to come in the room. They both greet Adam with a smile and Faith hugs him, thanking God that he was alright. "Do you want to hear what happened?"

We both nod.

"Ty, this is your story to tell. I'll tell the last part, but you can tell them this part."

He freezes for a second and begins, "In fifth grade, I had really bad jealousy issues. I always felt like I had to be the best of the best. But I had to go to a rehabilitation center because it was that bad. Creativity with blocks was my only way out, my only way to feel better. Once Minecraft was released, I played it almost 24/7. It made me feel better."

"Okay, Ty, I'll take it from here." Faith tells him.

"Alright."

"Once you guys started playing PVP games instead of things like building contests or things that include creativity, he felt jealousy again after each time he lost. That was why he always said Fight Me IRL. Because he meant it. Topping that off, he was jealous of you, Adam, because you had 3 Million members of the Sky Army in 3-4 months." She takes a deep breath and Ty looks at the ground. "He wanted you dead. That was why the killer came back. He took the wrong person in the first place. He meant to take you."

"Ty…" Adam affirms, startled.

"I'm sorry, Adam. My jealousy problems just got worse over these years, when I thought they got better. I'm so sorry!" A rush of tears came out of his eyes. As of right now, he's at the edge of Adam's bed. I go to hug Adam and Faith hugs Ty. I kiss him gently and tell him to get well soon. I walk out of the room and get to my rental car. I rent a room at an inn about half of a mile away from the hospital and silently sing to myself.

When the days are cold 

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all and

The bloods run stale

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's no where we can hide.

No matter what we breathe

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come.

_Adam's POV_

Apparently Dawn didn't notice that she speed-dialed me. I hear her singing and join in.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close, 

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide, 

It's where my demons hide.

She heard me because she picked up her phone and said,"Thanks for making my day better, honey."

"I love you." I say in a weirdish voice.

"I love you too," She says in the same weirdish voice.

I hang up and wonder if Jason, Ty, and Faith went back to Faith's apartment. I would guess after that that Jason's apartment would be covered in police tape. I asked the doctor if they were there, and he said Jason was still there because he didn't want to leave me alone, If I needed company. I thanked the doctor and ask him to get Jason. He does so and as Jason enters, he looks shocked. He didn't realize it was that bad. I smile at him lightly and say I'm okay now. He smiles back and sits next to me. We converse for hours. I believe it's 4 AM when we stop talking. I tell him I'll call Faith or Dawn anytime I need company today, and tomorrow, I'll call him or Ty. He nods and begins walking out of the hospital, towards his and Faith's apartments.

I sleep for around 5 hours. I hear my phone going off. It sounds like Skype. I grab a pair of ear buds Dawn left here and plug it into my phone. I look at who's calling me. It's Fluffy, Mitch, Jordan, and Taylor (ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, Sparklez and AntVenom). I answer with video and ask what's going on. They all ask why I'm laying on my bed at, for most of us would be mid-morning (except Bodil). I reply that I can't do a video today and they all ask why. I respond that I have had some issues, enough to be in the hospital. But not mental issues. They nod and we all talk for about 20 more minutes and then I say I have to go.

"You better win this hunger games," Fluffy mentions. I laugh and hang up. It was nice to talk to some other friends today. Some that I haven't talked to in a while. Well, that while was only about 3 days. So it wasn't that long. But it was still nice. I call Dawn and ask her to come back over to the hospital. She responds with an, "Of course." I smile, say thank you, hang up, and wait.

**GRRRRRRRR MY BROTHER IS SO FRICKEN ANNOYING SOMEONE GET ME MAC AND CHEESE AND A TUTORIAL TO CORRECTLY INSTALL AETHER II MOD HELP ME LOL IDK WHY IM WRITING LIKE THIS I LOVE THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK THE PREVIOUS ONE WAS BETTER LOL HELP!**

**pEaCe In!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


	14. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**ATTEMPTED MURDERER'S POV THIS CHAPTER. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT I COME UP WITH. THINK ABOUT THE COPS AND ROBBERS 1.0 MAP FOR THIS CHAPTER; SO YOU CAN NAVIGATE THROUGH LOL.**

_Harvey's POV_

I wake up in a cell, on the cold, hard floor. I look down at my clothing: an orange one-piece and black shoes. I sigh and look at my number: It would be 6969. The warden sees I am awake and takes me to the showers, then the cafeteria. He returns me to the cell I was in. Once you enter the room, it's 4 cells down on the left. I lay on the woolen bed and sleep for a few minutes and I hear my door open again. The warden tells me to get up for my trial. I get up and he handcuffs me and leads me to the courtroom. I see Adam, the man I was supposed to kill, still alive with Ty, the guy I originally kidnapped, a dirty-blonde haired girl and a darkish brown hair girl. There is a side with a lone man in a suit, who I suspected to be my lawyer. I sit down straight and look to the table in which I was seated at.

"All rise," The judge says. Everyone stands and looks around for a moment until she says to be seated. I look up after and see she looks very familiar.

"As I was reading through this case," she starts, "I was surprised to see a name of a man who has not had a criminal record, although he is in his 60's. Harvey McClellan."

My face freezes on a stare at Adam and I pass out.

_Adam's POV_

He just fainted. Like that. He looked at me for 5 seconds then he passed out. I was sort of panicked, as a normal person would be. His lawyer helped him to sit up, but he could, barely. They took him on a gurney to the hospital and we had to wait two weeks to hear what happened to him. He died of heart failure. Inside I was cheering, outside I was sort of sad and happy. I was glad that the guy who tried to kill me was dead, but I was also nervous. Would Ty face any consequences? Who will pay for what happened to me? I get back to the hospital and lay on the bed again, looking at my phone. Facebook notifications on my SkyDoesMinecraft page are higher than they normally were. It's been 4 days without videos, and I know Jordan and Taylor posted on their pages that I've been having some troubles, but the Sky Army are dedicated to getting a video, which I will do.

I ask Faith if she can get her laptop from her house for me to use. She agrees and 15 minutes later she returns with a MacBook and a headset. I thank her and ask her to leave me alone for about 5 minutes so I could record a vlog. She allows me and leaves.

"Hey guys, Sky here, for a vlog. Yeah, a vlog. I know, right? It's weird. Have the squids taken over? Where's the budder?" I ask myself, looking at the camera. "Well, the squids have injured me and now I'm in the hospital. But don't worry; Dawn has some pre-recorded stuff to put up for me for the next few days, but I don't know how long I'll be here. Please, Sky Army, understand like the Stars did. If you didn't know what happened, Jason, or MinecraftUniverse, was kidnapped and has amnesia. He remembers almost everything, but there's still some bits and pieces before he recovers. If you check his channel, you'll see a few videos where a girl is commentating; that would be his best friend, Faith. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know. Thank you for understanding." I stop the recording and download my intro from a mediafire file Brice (BudderSolace) put up for me. I think about an opening scene. I point the camera to the heart monitor and I say, as if having a nightmare, "Squids… Taking… Over… You'll never defeat…Sky Army… budder…" I stop the recording, and implement it into the beginning. I watch it over. I laugh at myself, watch the intro, and video. I begin rendering and I see Faith at the door.

"How are you doin'?" She asks me.

"Fine, just rendering," I say.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. It sounded like you were having nightmares about squids."

"That was the beginning part of the video."

"That makes sense. I'll be back."

"Ok."

_Faith's POV_

_Adam's fine. _I say to myself. _That's good. _I walk up to the waiting area where Jason, Ty, and Dawn are. They all ask and I reply that he's all good. They all sigh, relaxing. Dawn moves towards Adam's room, and I figure she's going to visit him. I talk to Jason and Ty for a few minutes and Dawn comes back.

"Guys, Adam wants to see you."

"Okay," Jason and Ty say at the same time. I follow them to the room to ask Adam when he was done. He said he was and gave me my MacBook and headset back. I say thanks and he says thanks aswell. I leave the room and sit next to Dawn. I open it up, and decide to play Amnesia for a few minutes, waiting for them to come back. They return and I pack up. I tell Dawn to tell Adam I said goodbye, and that I was heading home with Jason and Ty. She nods and sits there, waiting until Adam needs her.

_Jason's POV_

As we're walking back to Faith's house, I ask her how people like Ty and Adam can talk and play games at the same time. She says that it's sort of like rubbing your stomach and patting your head. It's hard doing two things at the same time, but once you do it a lot, you get used to it. I compliment her on the smart analogy, and she thanks me. We reach her house and she opens her laptop back up. I ask her if I could practice on her desktop computer. She agrees, logs in, and pulls up Minecraft and something called Fraps. I thank her, press record, and awkwardly say, "hey, uh, what's up? This is Jason, and I'm playing some Minecraft." I look to Faith. She stops the recording and tells me that I say, "Hello Stars, and welcome back to the MinecraftUniverse, this is Jason, and today we're playing [insert mode/mini-game here]." I thank her, press record, and try my best.

**The criminal didn't really last long, and we're getting back to Jason. In my opinion, it took too long to redirect to Jason. I'm glad I found a way though! Yay! PS Thank you KxF, for the tip about the Aether II. I'm happy and I might post 2 chapters on Swirling Winds, and a new one-shot. Thanks for reading! **

**pEaCe In!**

**~SpArKlYgAmEr101**


End file.
